Through the years
by Cas the Human
Summary: Join Marceline and Bonnibel through their years. From meeting, up until the break-up. Bubbline, Sugarless Gum, PB/Marceline, PB/M. R&R!


Marceline was now about fourteen. After being abandoned by her only true friend, Simon, she had grown bored, tired, and she often just sat alone in a pile of rubbish, and dirt playing by herself with Hambo (Obviously with nothing better to do since her Ax Bass needed tuning and she wasn't in the mood.), her now only friend. She would talk aloud to herself, because its not like anybody else could hear her, but one day, she heard a voice shoot back at her.

She just thought she was hearing things. But then the voice said "Hello" and that's what made Marceline jump up from her place. She looked around for a moment, before seeing a figure. A pink figure at that. She looked no older then Marceline.

Marceline peeked her head up from behind Hambo, and stared at the girl. She wore a crown, and was again, bright pink. Marceline rose an eyebrow at the girl, causing the girl to clear her throat and start to speak.

"Hello! I didn't know anybody lived...or was...here." she said shakily, obviously surprised, "I'm Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom." the girl said.

"Why are you here?" Marceline cocked another eyebrow, "You're a teenager, shouldn't some _knight_ or _court herald_ be here?" Marceline said.

"Well, I shouldn't be here...but I was bored." she explained.

Marceline laughed, "A princess breaking the rules? New."

Princess Bubblegum shook her head fastly, "Its not breaking the rules!"

"Whoa, don't get your panties in a twist." Marceline cooed, causing the pink girl to glare.

Marceline floated over to her, and examined her. She was just slightly shorter then her if Marceline wasn't floating. She was literally all pink, from her face to her clothes and shoes. She was surprised her eyes weren't pink. Marceline stayed quiet, and she stroked her imaginary beard in deep thought. She let herself glide in front of Bubblegum.

"I'm Marceline." the vampire queen stuck her hand out in front of her for the other girl to shake. Bubblegum gladly collided their hands and shook back. Marceline felt a shock and smoothly slid her hand out of Bubblegum's, casually. "Bonnibel, eh?" she said again, floating around the girl.

Bubblegum nodded, "_Princess_ Bonnibel." she corrected.

"That's too long. It takes time to say that. That's why I don't like people calling me Queen Marceline, too long." she rolled her eyes at the title.

"Queen? _You're_ a teenager."

"I don't have a mom, and my dads the Vampire 'king' he claims, so that would make me queen, no?" Marceline floated upside down, and stared into the pink princesses eyes. Bubblegum nodded, uncertainly.

"Bonnibel is such a long name," Marceline continued, as she turned right side up, "I'm going to give you a nickname." she continued, and started to hum out nicknames that were close to 'Bonnibel', "Belle. No. Bella. No. Ibell. No. Bon-Bon. Defiantly not. I'm not going to call you a chocolate. Mainly because ironically you're gum." Marceline chuckled. She turned upside down again and looking into the other fourteen year old's eyes, "Bonnie." she decided.

"You sure do take a long time to make up your mind." Bonnie said.

"Thank you. Now, don't you have princess-y things to go do?" Marceline said, getting bored with her new toy. She went back to sit in her rubbish pile.

"Nope. Finished all that stuff this morning." she smiled.

"Wow, it would take me about five thousand weeks to finish a sentence."

"You must have a low attention span." Bonnie said while rocking on her heels.

"Maybe. I don't like to pay attention." she replied, gliding around on her back.

The two girls spent the rest of the afternoon sitting around and talking. They really talked about just about anything. They glided everywhere. Well, Bonnie walked, and Marceline floated. It was almost as if instantly they clicked and became friends. Marceline acted as if they weren't but she was actually pretty happy she had someone to talk to besides Hambo, and her dad. She really didn't know what the shock was on her hand, and that's what was irritating her. As she listened to Bonnie talk about the Candy Kingdom, she kept thinking about the shock. What exactly was the shock? Was it just static? Maybe it was the _something something_ that she had read about in her deceased mothers old romance novels. She didn't know, and she kind of showed her irritation, when she mumbled something about "dumb shock" and Bonnie looked at her. _She was probably just static-y or something._ Marceline thought.

" - And the wa – Something wrong Marcey?" Bonnie turned her head. The nickname for Marceline had been declared after Bonnie decided that she needed to nickname Marceline if she was going to nickname her. Marceline didn't decline, she liked the way Bonnie said her name.

_Wait what?_


End file.
